1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to compositions suitable for use in embolizing blood vessels. In particular, this invention is directed to embolizing compositions comprising cellulose diacetate, a biocompatible solvent and a water insoluble contrasting agent. The compositions of this invention find particular utility in embolizing blood vessels in, for example, the treatment of aneurysms and in ablating diseased tissues.
2. References
The following publications are cited in this application as superscript numbers:
.sup.1 Mandai, et al., "Direct Thrombosis of Aneurysms with Cellulose Acetate Polymer", J. Neurosurg., 77:497-500 (1992) PA0 .sup.2 Kinugasa, et al., "Direct Thrombosis of Aneurysms with Cellulose Acetate Polymer", J. Neurosurg., 77:501-507 (1992) PA0 .sup.3 Naitoh, et al., "Removal of Beta-2-Microglobulin by Diffusion Alone is Feasible Using Highly Permeable Dialysis Membranes", Trans Am. Soc. Artifi Intern. Organs, 630-634 (1988) PA0 .sup.4 Casarett and Doull's Toxicology, Amdur et al., Editors, Pergamon Press, New York, pp. 661-664 (1975)
All of the above references are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety to the same extent as if each individual reference was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.